


Adam Driver #66 (BAFTA 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [66]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Burn This - Wilson, Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Red Carpet, Tuxedo porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, dressed to the nines in a dapper suit and bowtie, the edge of his ear peeking out between locks of his feathered hair, eyes crinkled and snapping with humor, a lopsided smile dimpling his full cheeks.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Adam Driver #66 (BAFTA 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Pale-era hours were such good hours. 
> 
> You all know I love Adam in pretty much any of his incarnations; short haired, long haired, beard, no beard, slender, sleek, and everything in between. But I really really loved this particular look, from early 2019. With "Burn This," set to open in 3 weeks, Adam was settling into the imposing physicality of Pale; he is unapologetically large, strong and well fed, with that glorious mane of feathered hair. Despite being on the dreaded red carpet, he looks calm and happy, his shoulders down and back, his smile unforced. 
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken at BAFTA on 10 feb 2019, with thanks to @AdamDriverFiles for sharing it. 
> 
> Honestly no good idea how much time this took, I kept forgetting to set my usual 30 min timer, so anywhere between 8-10 hours is my best guess.

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-66.jpg)[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-66-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-66-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
